Bad Max
"Bad Max", Way to Die #873, is the seventh and last death to be featured in "The End is Weird", which aired on October 19, 2010. Plot When you boil it down, this show is about cosmic justice. People get what's coming to them. For this next story, we asked the cosmos if there was anyone who might have slipped through the cracks. Someone who deserves a cosmic ass-kicking "1000 Ways" style. Here's how the cosmos responded. "Bad" Max, a big-time movie star (a parody of Mel Gibson), had fame, money, and a bit of a poisonous attitude. Even when he was younger, his attitude was lethal, and he wasn't above using racism on some people. One day, after getting a new girlfriend, the latter was fond of recording his abusive tirades (since nobody would believe her). Max demanded her to give him oral sex in the jacuzzi in ten minutes. Ten minutes have passed, and after Max angrily protested, the girlfriend blows him off. After Max got into the jacuzzi anyway, he accidentally sits on the suction pump. The pump sucks out his liver, kidneys, large and small intestines, spleen, and Max bleeds to death because of massive evisceration. Interviewees *Jaclynn Robinson - Mental Health Expert *Dr. Pavel Bindra - Cardiac Electrophysiologist *Patricio Franklin - Max (lead: intended victim) *Luna Saalien - Max’s Girlfriend (lead) Trivia *Also called "Sucked Off" (not to be confused with Sucked Offed) on the Spike TV website. *This is based on the death of six-year-old Abigail Taylor, but due to violent content (according to the narrator) the victim had to be changed to a Mel Gibson-esque movie star. However, in the real world, Taylor died nine months after her pool incident of a cancer that occurred after an organ transplant to replace the organs that were damaged. She died by a rare transplant cancer. *This death scene is awarded the "Most Painful Death" in the "Death By Request" Special. *The name "Bad Max" is a reference to both the name of the victim, and the movie, Mad Max, the first movie that Mel Gibson (after whom Max is based) starred in. *The death is based on the death of Hunt Wynorski from the 2009 horror film "The Final Destination". *The narrator states the event really happened and that it didn't really happen to a guy named Max, referencing Taylor's death. *The pun on the death also refers to "Mad Mel", the nickname that was given to Mel Gibson after his tirades went public. *The death is also based on the Mel Gibson's death hoax on YouTube, however, the death happened 4 days earlier (July 19, 2010). Foreign names *'Succión Mortal' (Deadly Suction) - Latin American dub. *'Por el desagüe' (To the drain) - Spanish dub. Category:Way to die Category:Accidental death Category:Death by injury Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Expelled Body Category:Deaths based on true stories Category:Death by karma Category:Death by exsanguination Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death from blood loss Category:Anger Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:Pool Deaths Category:Bastards Category:Jealousy deaths Category:Bleeding in water Category:Jerk deaths Category:Blood Coming From The Mouth Category:Rude humans Category:Death from being rude Category:Witnesses after death Category:Bad people Category:Air heads Category:Screaming people before dying Category:Rude people Category:Bleeds to death Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:People screaming before dying Category:Victims screaming before dying Category:Victims screaming after dying Category:People screaming after dying Category:Victims screaming while dying Category:Screaming victims while dying Category:Screaming people while dying Category:Victims who bleeds in water Category:People who bleeds in water Category:Villain deaths Category:Death from being mean Category:Mean people Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death by jealousy Category:Envious death Category:Death as justice Category:Idiots Category:Death by calamity Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by disasters Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Death by stupidity Category:People screaming after the victims died Category:Death by bleeding Category:Death by racism Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Very Scary Deaths Category:Nasty deaths